The Lonely One
Do you believe in ghost? Not many these days. Since science is growing more and more everyday, many have a way to bust the fact and sightings of the paranormal. But me? Do I believe in these things? Well I have a story to share. Something that happened to me in my younger years. A story that will make anyone with disbelief of anything to do with the paranormal turn to a different direction of the point of view of the fact’s about ghosts. Then again, It did happen to me only. Maybe the same happened to you. But I doubt that. So let me begin to tell you what I've seen as a young lad. The Lonely One When I was young I was one hell of an active child, the kind of child that would cause all kinds of trouble: from kicking things to scaring random people, the sort of mischief that will get you grounded for a week, two if you do it more creative. You see, I used to live in this small house in the middle of nowhere, there were no cities near my house I’ve even thought that I lived on an island, I called the area I was living in; “Forever Island” cause I’ve wanted to do everything on that island for hours and never wanted it to stop. I’m sorry I seem to be talking nonsense, don’t really care about me right? You want to know what the experience I had right? Well you see on my “island” there was an oddly placed tree stump and it seems to be surrounded by beautiful flowers, it looked like something from one of those fairy tales from those Disney movies, I honestly expected some wild animals to gather around the stump and sing me a crappy tune, but I was disappointed. This stump was not that from from my house, in fact I was able to see my house from the stumps location. I decided to call the stumps place; “The Center”, since I thought at the time that the stump was in the center of the “island” I was on. One night I was sleeping I heard some noises coming from outside, I looked out of my window and saw something white and it was near the stump. I was an active child, causing trouble and acting like the Mischief God child of Loki, but I wasn’t a very smart child, so I sneaked out of the house to see what was it. When I arrived at the stump the white light was very bright and I heard some crying, it sounded like a girl. I said hello to the crying girl but it didn’t respond and it continued to cry, I then told it that everything was going to be alright. I was a very kind child and even a mysterious girl didn’t even stop me from being kind, the light then faded away and I was standing there with my eyes wide open and after that I went back home to bed. Everyday I’ve always went to play outside, even though I had noone to play with it was still fun to explore different parts of the “Island” but the stump was the one location I tend to visit mostly. I kind of ignored what I saw last night but I've always been visiting the stump. I even one day made a little fort around the stump since I had a hell of an imagination and I felt like I was battling some evil creature to protect “The Center”. One day I meet someone while I was on my way back from school, her name was Scarlet and she was only a year younger than me, we’ve explored the “island” together, I showed her around the area and we ended up playing some games like hide and seek and tag, I even took her to the stump and she even found it beautiful, we played there some much that it became her favorite place. After that moment we became friends. I took Scarlet to the stump and I tried to call out for the girl but I got nothing, Scarlet didn’t believe me when I told her that I saw something strange there she told me not too worry about it and she took me by the hand and we went into the woods to play. We played for hours and hours untill she had to go home before dinner, I do miss her mostly after she leaves but I know that i’ll see her again the next day to spend more hours with her. During that night I looked outside my window to see if the girl would appear again I’ve even left some food for her from my dinner because I thought she was hungry and about 10 minutes of staring out the window I was about to head to bed when I saw the light appear when I wasn’t looking, I grabbed my flashlight and once again sneaked out of the house and visited the girl, I approached her slowly and this time I was able to get closer to it. The girl looked at me and gave me a smile. I said to her that I was not going to hurt her and then after I said that she left. I told her that I’ll keep visiting her after she left. Afterwards I headed back home to bed. The next morning I asked Scarlet if she wanted to have a sleepover with me since I founded out that the girl mostly appears only at night it seems but Scarlet could not spend the night and then Scarlet showed me a huge stack of papers she had to do, so once again I had to meet the girl alone without her. But the girl did not appear... I was looking around for her but she wasn't around, I was a bit upset but I thought I try again tomorrow night. During the week I tend to visit the girl a lot, most days she appeared and other days she doesn't. I even had many conversations with her and sometimes she is always happy to see me once again, as was I. Before the weekend I found out that Scarlet was able to have a sleepover with me. My mother was still out working at the time and I tought my mother would be ok if she slept over, I would explain to her who Scarlet is when my mother meets her. During that night I took Scarlet with me to the stump, she didn’t want to go since she still didn’t believe me and she was really tired and it was really cold that night also. When we arrived I called out for her… but once again she didn’t appear, I keep calling for her multiple times but she still wouldn't appear, Scarlet said that she was really freezing so I had no choice but to leave. Scarlet was so cold that her sleeping bag that I gave her wasn't able to warm her up so I had Scarlet sleep in my bed with me since my bed was alot warmer... I was mad at the girl for not being able to show herself infront of someone else and to show that I'm not lying... or crazy. The next night I was caught by my mother on my way out the door. She was very mad at me, I told her I want to see my friend and she asked who... but I forgot that I didn't ask the name of the girl and even If i did knew her name my mother would've not let me see her anyways at that time of the night. So I was sent back to my room not to talk to her that night. Two nights later I was able to sneak out again luckily my mother didn’t know that I did this more than the one time she caught me and cause if she did She found out She would have put a lock on my door. The girl once appeared in front of my eyes and she was happy too see me, but i wasn’t. I asked me where was I, I told her about me getting caught and then I asked her why she didn’t appear when I brought Scarlet over, She told me that she was shy that night. She told me that she never had a friend before in her life and She told me that she is happy for me to be her friend. I told her that I would be her friend for many years and get her have more friends like Scarlet or anyone I meet. She looked at me and smiled. I just stand there feeling sorry for her and I told her that I was glad to be her friend, she looked at me and she still has a smile on her face. I sat with her on the stump and I asked her name. It took awhile for her to tell me since I thought she was shy, but I told her my name and then she paused and looked at me and said: "Scarlet." Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story